Lucifer's Invitation
by Jennie Blackheart
Summary: Crowley receives an invitation from Lucifer after feeling unappreciated at work.


Crowley was good at what he did. Hell, he wasn't called "The King of The Crossroads" for no reason. He had made many deals, and most of them were with "fat cat" business men and women. He loved his job. In fact, he was probably one of the few creatures on earth who enjoyed a job in sales.

However, there were times when he felt under appreciated for his hard work and wondered if Lucifer, "his boss," even knew of his existence..Crowley was the highest ranking demon in his pay grade, and yet, he still felt just like another one of Lucifer's lackeys,

He wondered if it was because Lucifer was a fallen angel, and he felt like he needed to rule over all the demons with an iron fist, after being rejected by God. He had met a few angels in his day, and most of them were very self righteous. Lucifer seemed to be no exception. He rarely gave any "face time" to any of his minions. He had heard that Lucifer preferred to be alone to admire his own image, sending others to do his dirty work.

Crowley didn't know anyone who had ever even seen Lucifer himself. Other demons had only heard tales that his beauty surpassed all in the universe. Apparently Lucifer was not shy about his good looks either. However, the few that had seen him, could not attest to what he actually looked like. Just that he was surrounded by a white light. White like the morning star.

One evening, after an especially long day of deal making deals, Crowley decided to go home and turn in early. Demons didn't have to sleep, but they did enjoy it. Especially when the sheets were silk and the bed was soft. He liked the feeling of the black silk against his nude body and he looked forward to that feeling.

Crowley put down his keys, and took off his suit coat and threw them on a leather arm chair. He felt better already, he thought. Down the hall he went and into his bedroom where Crowley saw something strange on the bed. A large golden envelope that literally had a glow to it.

Crowley picked up the envelope and opened it. Out flew a card that read that it was was an invitation from Lucifer. As it hung in the air, Crowley gasped. He felt simultaneously afraid and exhilarated at what he was looking at. After a deep breath, Crowley grabbed the floating invitation so that he could read the rest of the details.

The invitation stated that Crowley would be meeting Lucifer tomorrow at midnight. However, the letter did not say how he would be transported there. He paced the room, worried. Failure to appear was not an option! Certainly, he had missed something in the invitation on how to get to his Lord's inner domain. There was not.

However, the letter did mention that Lucifer was so impressed with Crowley, the King of The Crossroads, that he wanted to thank him in person. He was happy that his work did not go unnoticed by "the boss," but the idea of being face to face with the ruler of Hell, that scared Crowley wide awake. No sleep for him, after all.

Maybe he would find out tomorrow more details about the upcoming engagement. He certainly hoped so. Crowley's anxiety was building to the point that he need a strong drink. He got out some of his favorite Scotch to soothe his nerves. After several glasses he undid his tie and took off his work clothes. He was finally able to slide his body in between his sheets, and doze off.

Crowley got up with the dawn, dressed himself in his usual attire of an expensive business suit, and went off to work doing what he did best. Making deals with people who wanted, wealth, fame, an extra three inches below the belt etc, Of course it was in exchange for their souls. The way humans these days, it was almost too easy.

When his job was done, Crowley went back to his mansion, and as always, threw his keys and his coat on the armchair. He went down the hall as usual, into is bedroom. When he walked in, he saw an ornate gold key that looked like it was from the baroque era. It glowed just like the envelope, and he picked it up.

The next thing Crowley knew was that he was in front of a bright white light. He could not help but shield his eyes from what he assumed was Lucifer himself in all of his brilliance. Crowley, bent to kneel in order to show his loyalty, but Lucifer lowered his his light and gestured for him to stand. As Crowley did, Lucifer took on a more human look. It was that of an extremely handsome male. Lucifer looked like everything he could ever find attractive in one being. He had jet black hair, deep blue eyes, and olive skin that seemed to radiate.

Lucifer smiled and asked Crowley if his looks were to his liking. All Crowley could do was nod, his eyes wide, and his mouth slightly open. He felt nearly paralyzed with fear.

I can read all of your thoughts, Crowley, and I do not wish for you to be afraid of me. That is why I am in this form. I take on the forms of the most attractive beings possible, for those who are lucky enough to be in my presence.

When Lucifer spoke, it was literally music to Crowley's ears, beautiful music that made his heart pick up in pace. Everything about Lucifer was so perfect that it amazed him. It was nothing that he could have ever dreamed, much less believed. He forgot his fears, and felt like his mind was being fed pleasant thoughts. It was like dreaming whilst still awake, and it if felt like it went on forever.

To remove Crowley from his trance like state, he locked his blue eyes onto Crowley's gaze, and smiled.. Crowley felt as if he were coming down from a high after being fed those thoughts. For them to end so abruptly, felt cruel.

"Crowley, come sit next to me," Lucifer crooned, as he patted the settee that was upholstered in white brocade. Crowley nearly floated over to be next to "the man in charge." Lucifer moved his hand to touch Crowley's thigh and his whole leg began to tingle.

"You have done many hundreds of years of good service for me, Crowley. In fact, it was I, who gave you the title of "King," because you well deserve it. Lucifer, said, glancing up and down Crowley's body and smiling. He took Crowley's hand into his when Lucifer did this, Crowley felt as if he had been touched by electricity. However the feeling was not, unpleasant. On the contrary, it felt so good he did not want Lucifer to ever let go.

Again, Lucifer started feeding pleasant thoughts into Crowley's mind and Crowley was entranced. Lucifer smiled and started a flow of sexual thoughts through his head. Thoughts of Lucifer embracing him, undressing him, and kissing his flesh. He then realized that these were not just thoughts, but that Lucifer was actually doing these things to him. All Crowley could do was succumb to Lucifer, and he was more than happy to.

Lucifer gently nibbled Crowley's ear and flicked his tongue in quickly, and removed it. Then, he moved his lips over to Crowley's and bit his lower lip before entering his tongue deep inside Crowley's mouth. Lucifer cradled the demon as they kissed hard. Crowley tried to move his arms so that he could touch Lucifer with his hands, but he could not. Lucifer let Crowley know, not in words, but in actions that he was he one in control. Crowley felt electric hands on his shoulders, his chest and his abdomen. Then, Lucifer's lips moved over the same areas. Crowley was in a state of ecstasy.

Soon, Crowley felt Lucifer's hot mouth move over his member. He wanted to buck his hips in motion, but once gain, Lucifer was in control and he was making sure that the tease lasted as long as he desired. When Crowley was about to come, Lucifer removed his mouth, and smiled. He wasn't letting his demon get off that easy. Crowley was in agony, he wanted the release of an orgasm so much the cried out..at least he thought he did, anyway. Crowley's eyes watched Lucifer's clothes seem to melt away. Nude olive flesh that was well endowed rubbed against Crowley, as he still lain in Lucifer's strong hot grasp.

Lucifer started kissing Crowley's lips again, this time putting fingers up inside Crowley quickly and then removing them slowly. Crowley loved the feeling of Lucifer's electric fingers in his ass. Lucifer, reading Crowley's mind knew this. He then, brought Crowley close to the edge, but then backed off as he nearly reached orgasm. Crowley felt a desire so intense that he thought he would explode if he didn't get more. When Crowley felt Lucifer finally enter him it felt as if he were being struck by all the lightning that had ever been created. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't even moan. All he could do was take it all in as Lucifer kept him locked in his gaze. He enjoyed watching Crowley squirm in both pain and ecstasy as he pumped himself deeper. Then he saw Crowley's vessel start to blister and worried that his pet would not be able to handle much more, so he gave Crowley a final thrust, and let him orgasm. When he did come, a thousand thoughts ran through the demon's mind, and he felt as if he was free falling though the air, even though he could see that Lucifer was right in front of him, holding him the entire time. Reality was no longer part of the equation and Crowley, not being able to withstand anymore, lost consciousness.

When Crowley awoke, he was in his own bed, nude. His ears were ringing and his skin was still tingling. He had some minimal blistering on his hands and feet, but the pain didn't register. He was in a state of pure bliss, even though he had been turned nearly inside out by Lucifer himself. The agony and the ecstasy Crowley experianced between his legs was immeasurable, all Crowley could do was lay still on the bed and just feel.


End file.
